


Stormy Summers

by MCK25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinanoya - Freeform, Kotatsu, M/M, NishiHina - Freeform, Summer, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do summers gotta be the most humid and itchy seasons of them all?  It only leads to disasters and cancelled plans... Except for these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I am not entirely knew to this fandom but it's taken me quite some time to ponder about writing for this fandom, and yes I MAINLY DO RARE PAIRS! I can also do main pairs if I get any requests that would be fine too. HMU with a message if you wanna talk to me about anything else, and I hope to get to know you all! Thanks and enjoy this drabble of NISHIHINA.

Stormy Summers (Nishinoya Yuu x Shoyo Hinata)

The sky went crackling, lightning breaking the sky’s clouds. What Summer rains can do to many parts of Japan, save for the part Karasuno and the others lived on. No person was safe from the torrential downpour and terrible gusting winds that could tear down trees. Pine trees could be a possibility, but no matter what no one had to be outside. Animals went with their lives, flying and scurrying to the nearest crack in the wall, or nest in the tree to save their hides from getting humid.

Another trouble from this, and Shoyo knew this would become a huge problem, are the mosquitoes. They were everywhere, no matter what type the weather. Springs and summers they were the most abundant and no ones skin was safe from their hungry mouths. Their populations explode every time rain makes it’s presence. From one of the bird baths outside of Shoyo’s house, as he and his boyfriend Nishinoya, saw the festering mass hop one by one. 

Just like the clouds above, they formed a dark mass of buzzing horror over the bath, hoping they would get an incoming meal. Frogs, snails and turtles were also making their scene, the vivid, deep croaks breaching the splattering rain to the pavement. Hinata and Yuu were wrapped up in the family kotatsu, lights off both enjoying the oncoming storms that are planned for the following weeks to come. Yuu held Hinata’s body through one arm, the red head happy and chirping to himself. Aside from volleyball, the two valued this time together. 

Hinata admitted his crush to his senpai only about 1 month ago. He couldn’t believe Yuu said yes, due to the one to two year difference in school rankings. Nishi also had the same admiration for his kouhai, despite being a few centimeters shorter. They declared their love upon the last volleyball game of the season against Nekoma High. Sure it wasn’t in any specific tournament, but it still urged the spark of playing in both of the Crows. 

Winning by the tiniest of margins, it excited all of them to no extent. Shoyo still screamed at the top of his lungs with his victory cries, Nishinoya joined him, both jumped to give each other high fives, their fingers intertwined and they both shared their first kiss. They felt like they couldn’t hear the crowd, just silence between the two. The bus ride home, of course everyone was tired as poop, and frankly they didn’t care what they saw that day. Yuu went along to sit with Hina, holding his hand as they both dozed off.

Now they’re at Hinata’s home, cuddling the day away, hoping the storms would let up so that Hina can go and get groceries. The fewest of times Shoyo would become scared was commonly by people taller than him and not so much lightning. But then came a huge crack in the sky, and the thunder left Shoyo clinging to Yuu. 

“Ne ne Hina kun, as your senpai boyfriend I’ll always give you comfort!” 

He says proudly, rubbing the first years back. ‘SO COOL!’ the red head thought blushing and hiding his face in the crook of the others neck. Both looked back out the window, and there was no sign these line of storms were going to let up. 

“I don’t think we’ll be able to get food anytime soon.” Shoyo concluded, sulking from the immense amount of rain. Going on his bike wouldn’t be the second best idea either.

“We can just order take out! Do you want pizza or Chinese food?” Yuu wondered, phone out in hand ready to dial whatever services he needed. “WHAA!? You mean you can order food by yourself? So lucky!” Hinata pondered towards the semi-shorter male. Nishinoya knew he had to laugh at how cute his kohai was being, and he answered yes to that. 

“I can’t even handle talking to get my order ANYwhere. I fumble and mumble too much.” He pushed his two pointer fingers together. 

“To tell you the truth, I hate doing it too.” 

“YOU TOO?!”

“I always order for my family half of the time, but it’s telling the other person what you want.” He said looking at the number to one of his favorite catering restaurants. Sami-Sami’s Kitchen it read. “I can get us a special meal only the two of us could eat?” he said nuzzling Hina’s neck. Of course the other wouldn’t deny himself food, so why not? Like the little bubbly crow Hinata was, he brought sunshine to places that even the sun itself couldn’t. 

Yu knew he probably shouldn’t have been fighting back then, to almost get himself kicked out of the volleyball club. If it meant suspension, he could have been kicked out and never gotten to meet his new kouhai. Other than that, hinata made sure to keep him under control if any situation cause Nishi to get really mad, so he would be the catalyst to relaxation. 

Also being a senpai meant you could teach younger people more things than they do now. Maybe, when the two are ready he could show them the path to their sex lives, but for right now being together was more than enough.

That and their grumbling stomachs were becoming a nuisance. 

Noya wrapped his free left arm and brought him and Shoyo up to look at the clock already being around 6 in the afternoon. Time flies when you’re having fun. He dials the number on his sliding phone, orders the Chicken and vegetables special for the two. He’ll have to give the delivery man/woman an extra tip for going out in the rain.

In the meantime, they could watch their favorite shows with each other, turn on the lights and play board games or nap together until they knock on the door. Anything else is fine, just so long as they both are having fun. Maybe they’ll call tsukishima and yamaguchi for a double date? Noya couldn’t wait to beat Tsuki’s ass in monopoly.


End file.
